1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing metal material into bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,169, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Roman Schmalz.
The method and apparatus of the present invention is designed to form metal material into relatively compact bales in assembly line fashion.